Navidad Nott
by HedwigDream
Summary: No sé por qué te pones tan insoportable en estas fechas, Theodore- su voz sonada cálida, delicada, tan pura y radiante como la misma chica, que hacía que un simple reclamo con expresión tensa, sonara como una dulce melodía a los oídos del chico- Es Navidad-


_Sinceramente, no es algo que me apetezca en demasía_ frase elegante, sencilla y sutil para de expresar negativa a una invitación igualmente cordial.

Además de todo esto también había sido la respuesta de Theodore Nott cuando le habían pedido su asistencia a la '_Primera Navidad después de la Victoria_', citando la frase exacta de la carta que había enviado el Ministerio de Magia.

Había demasiados errores en esa carta, fallas que, seguramente, nadie se había tomado la molestia de notar, siendo que enviaron esa carta al hijo de un mortífago, que en esos días se pudría en la celda 546 de Azkaban. Bastante insensible de su parte mencionar la _Victoria, _cuando Theodore, prácticamente estaba tan metido en el bando de los _perdedores _como su propio padre.

Todas las escusas, pretextos y quejas después de esa carta, fueron pocas, ya que nada importó cuando su novia, Daphne Greengrass, decidió asistir a la gala que ofrecía el Ministerio para celebrar la navidad. Ese era un inconveniente que Nott no había considerado cuando aceptó el puesto en el Departamento para la Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas, el tener que congeniarse con el bando _ganador._

Era humillante asistir a una fiesta donde sabía que no era bienvenido, donde lo ignorarían por ser un _perdedor, _y lo evitarían porque también consideraban humillante la obvia superioridad de Nott, puesto que se había ganado no sólo por su fortuna y herencia, sobre todo fue por su clase, el porte que mantuvo cuando su padre fue condenado con crueldad al beso del dementor fue admirable, incluso más que la compostura al observar a conocidos, familiares y compañeros, morir en el campo de batalla, ser sepultados con poco respeto y una reputación de _Sangre Puras Indeseables._

Por eso, puso empeño en elegir la túnica más cara, verde con arreglos plateados, y hacer que Daphne luciera las joyas familiares en su máximo esplendor, lustradas por los elfos domésticos que llevaban años sirviendo en su imponente mansión. Por eso también llegó al vestíbulo del Ministerio con la cabeza en alto recitando su nombre son aristocracia y, por eso ahora mantenía una conversación con un Weasley, mostrando sus impecables modales y sutiles formas de insultar al pelirrojo y a toda su familia, claro, sin que lo notara.

-Oí que Malfoy será su cuñado- dijo, mientras Nott tomaba otro sorbo de whiskey.

-La comunicación de Daphne con su hermana no ha sido la mejor después de la guerra- dijo inclinando la cabeza brevemente hacia la aludida, que hablaba con Tracy Davies, antigua compañera del Colegio- Aunque-continuó- por lo que sé, según el mismo Draco Malfoy, su relación con Astoria va bastante en serio.

-Entonces ¿deberíamos proyectar una boda para la próxima navidad?- preguntó Percy Weasley.

-No sé con exactitud si un año será suficiente para que ocurra el evento pero, por lo que he oído, en su familia sí tienen bastantes planes para el próximo año- Theodore trataba d evadir a toda costa el tema que seguramente Weasley quería sacar a flote, el mismo tópico en el que las bocas más cotillas de la sociedad mágica también estaban interesadas: ¿qué harían los Malfoy para recuperar el honor? La respuesta más obvia era que en joven Draco contrajera matrimonio con una sangre pura de fortuna.

-Seguramente se refiere al nacimiento de mi sobrina- respondió Percy con una sonrisa. Era conocido que el punto débil de los Weasley era la familia. Ese pensamiento sacó a flote otra duda ¿Y los otros Weasley?

-Exacto- exclamó- pero ¿Y tus hermanos? Creí que, siendo todos 'héroes de guerra', asistirían a un evento como este.

-En casa-dijo el Weasley apretando los dientes, al captarla obvia jactancia- Yo también debería retirarme pero he venido por petición de Kingsley que, por cierto, ya ha ido con mis padres-el fuego se combate con fuego, Nott se burlaba, los Weasley's tenían al Ministro en la cena de navidad- si me disculpa, debería retirarme-

Con una leve inclinación, ambos hombres se despidieron de la conversación que a todo el Ministerio había sorprendido. Después de la guerra, el odio a los mortífagos, ex-mortífagos, parientes de mortífagos o incluso slytherins, había aumentado notoriamente y, el hecho de que un Weasley, hablara con Nott era una sorpresa, aun más cuando _ese _Weasley era Percy, quien, aunque trabajaba con determinación y justicia en el Ministerio, era el más crítico juicioso respecto al trato entre los parientes del bando _perdedor._

-Que sorpresa que Weasley se haya dignado a decirte más que 'Buenos días'- susurró Daphne al oído, Theodore ni siquiera se inmutó con el comentario, algo así era de esperarse, no sólo por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo o superiores, su novia también había sido tentada a expresarle el estupor creado por el diálogo entre los dos hombres.

-No te sorprendas, Daphne- dijo sin voltear a verla, pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina casi cómica- Éste Weasley tal vez sea un maldito Gryffindor y si, quizás detesta más que nadie a los mortífagos, pero también es un político, un estúpido, cordial y diplomático político. Seguramente sabe que mañana a primera hora el profeta retirará todo ese '_cuento_' de que odia a los mortífagos, todo para aumentar su escaza posibilidad de ascender a un cargo más decente.

-Alégrate Theodore, es Navidad, no deberías hacer tanto caso a los intentos de Weasley de ser algo más en la vida que _otro _ de los héroes de guerra- Daphne lució una de sus radiantes sonrisas, tan brillantes como su cabello, tan cristalinas como la delicada nieve que caía unos pisos más arriba, en las calles londinenses- Vamos a casa Tracy se está hartando de tantos hufflepuff's juntos.

-No me digas que Davies planea pasar la navidad en nuestra casa- respondió mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación- Creí que ahora salía con Zabini, tenía la esperanza de deshacerme de ella por lo menos una noche.

-¡Es Tracy!- exclamó Daphne- No sé por qué te pones tan insoportable en estas fechas, Theodore- su voz sonada cálida, delicada, tan pura y radiante como la misma chica, que hacía que un simple reclamo con expresión tensa, sonara como una dulce melodía a los oídos del chico- Es navidad-

La excusa perfecta _Es Navidad_, no importaba que fuera usado como un escalón para el éxito de otro, no importaba ser rechazado por la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta, no importaba que no tuviera una familia a la que acudir durante la cena, como todos esos Weasley, los 'héroes de guerra'; poco valía que la única persona que el realidad quería estuviera justo enfrente de él, con un hermoso vestido pagado con oro bien merecido, pero que no costeaba la aceptación y empatía del mundo mágico, hacia un _mortífago._

-Claro, es navidad- no valía la pena pelear, _no importaba_, ya nada importaba. Por eso no le costó nada sacar una sonrisa socarrona y besar esos dulces y tiernos labios rosados. Su gesto fue contestado con ternura, confirmando que, de hecho, Daphne también _lo quería_, que esos ojos azules eran tan Slytherin como los suyos, que la misma chica era tan _mortífaga_, tan perdedora y solitaria como él.

Eran serpientes, perdedores, solitarios, pero estaban _juntos_. Una perfecta navidad Slytherin.


End file.
